Equal Payment
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: Nothing in this world is ever free, when you gain something you want you lose something you need. That's a hidden rule in everyone's life. But what if you could change something in the past to correct the future, would you take the risk?
1. Fall Of Their Foundation

Title : Equal Payments  
Main Characters: Sanada Genichirou, Yukimura Seiichi  
Pairings: it depends on your view  
Genre: Angst  
Note: Sanada's POV  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well I guess except for Yukimura's younger sister.

* * *

I was staring shocked at my weeping team mates. Absolutely everyone was shedding tears, Yanagi tried to hide it but he couldn't. I also felt warm streaks of liquid fall down my cheeks. We had won the Kantou Finals but have lost our dear captain. Was this the prize of our victory? Why? How could this be?

"_Gen, take care of the team would you?" _

I can still remember him asking that favor. I couldn't say no, I wouldn't. All this time Yukimura had been our foundation, the cornerstone of Rikkai tennis team. Now that he's gone, our framework, the most important part too has passed away.

Eventually there were no more tears to cry. We stayed there waiting for Yukimura's mother to come; his father had been in a business trip. In fact we were luckier than he is, we were able to be with his son until the last hours but he, he was oceans away. We waited for his smile to greet us once again yet deep inside we knew, he won't be coming back. No more soft chuckles, no more deadly glare, no more Son of God. Then everyone just had to go home. Yagyuu stood up and bowed apologetically to Yukimura's mother then to us. The gentleman, always calm and composed though deep inside I knew he was hurting a lot. Next was Jackal and Marui, both bid their goodbye like Yagyuu. Niou stood up, looked at me and left without a word. Akaya was starting to cry again, being the closest one to Yukimura, I'm guessing he would have the hardest time coping with the situation. Renji was there comforting Akaya. There was no need for me to stay so I bowed and left the building.

I decided to take the longer route home and stop by a park where Yukimura and I usually practiced. I got off the bus and walked silently. The night was deep and it was also starting to rain. When I was walking to the park I saw a girl holding an umbrella sitting in the bench I was planning to occupy. As I got nearer I recognized the girl as Yukimura's younger sister. She had red puffy eyes, obviously she has been crying. I sat down beside her not wanting to share the umbrella, but she insisted. "This isn't the place for you, let me walk you home," I told her. She answered me, "I no longer have home, and it's time for me to go." With that she walked away. I didn't follow her thinking she's responsible enough. After all she was a Yukimura.

It was already past nine when I got home, I didn't get a lot of scolding, instead a pat on the back from my father and a sorry from my mother. News does spread quickly and with a matter of time press would be talking about the loss of a national – level player. They would be saying how sorry they are for that boy yet they would never truly feel the loss.

I took a quick shower and went directly to bed; I have no appetite for dinner.

....

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock. I checked the time, '4:05 am'. Then my phone rang,

"Do you know what time is it?" I said in an usual grumpy voice.

"Genichirou sorry to wake you up I thought you would already be up this time I'm sorry, I just wanted to say play it your best today." A familiar voice surprised me.

"Yukimura?"

* * *

Next chapter _might_ be uploaded five days from now. But if I get 5+ reviews it _will_ be updated XP.


	2. Intervention Of The Unknown

_Recap_

_I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock. I checked the time, '4:05 am'. Then my phone rang,_

_"Do you know what time is it?" I said in an usual grumpy voice._

_"Genichirou sorry to wake you up I thought you would already be up this time I'm sorry, I just wanted to say play it your best today." A familiar voice surprised me._

_"Yukimura?"_

"Yes, Gen is there something wrong?" he asked me. I couldn't possibly tell him that he died yesterday, or maybe he didn't? Impossible, it was real. Not just a bad dream.

"Nothing at all. May I ask you what the day today is?" It was the only thing I could say.

"The day of Kantou finals. Have you forgotten?" I couldn't possibly forget this day; this day was supposed to be the finals but was canceled due to hard rain. This day was also the day I refused to fight with that first year from Seigaku.

"Gen is there something wrong?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all, don't worry losing is not an option for Rikkai Dai."

"Good, take care now." With that he hung up. I stood up and got dressed, it was early in the morning and the house was still quiet. I prepared myself a cup of tea and after finishing it up I left the house.

I reached the bus stop where the tennis regular where suppose to meet. Only Renji and Yagyuu were there, as expected. Our plan was to go early and leave the rest of the team to another third year. I looked at my wrist watch it says 6:00. Perhaps we were too early, matches doesn't start until ten in the morning. We sat there waiting for the others. Renji was browsing his notebook and Yagyuu was reading a novel. I, on the other hand was thinking about what happened yesterday or should I say a week from now.

We waited for forty minutes. I was starting to get irritated when I heard rumbling noises from who I think was Niou and Akaya. I was surprised to see Seiran with them. She was very much different from the last time I saw her in the rain. Wait, she wasn't supposed to be here. She was with Yukimura this day. She came to me, "Just two magic, nothing more nothing less." Smiled and went to greet Yagyuu and Renji.

Soon enough we arrived at the destination. Obviously it was too early so they decided to explore the place. Before the matches it started to rain, just like before. Then everything that previously happened did happen. Like Echizen coming to me and ask for a match.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to keep Yukimura alive. I have no idea so instead of refusing I said yes.

The game ended with the brat losing. I left and relive my life.

………..

Days quickly passed and I didn't noticed it I only have two days left to change what will happen. But still, I haven't figured-out this strange mystery. Seiran's words keep on repeating in my head.

_ "Just two magic, nothing more nothing less."_

I was the last person to live the courts: on my way out of the campus I saw the person I wanted to talk to. She was leaning against the wall and looking down. I approached her and decided to scold her for staying late in school without valid reason. But instead she went to me first.

"You know something happened." I wasn't surprised to hear those words still the situation is vague.  
"Yes I am aware of going back in time after you brother's death," I told her keeping my stoic expression.  
"Everything in this world has an equal value, f you gain something you want you lose something you need. I never knew how much you treasured this tournament, but it cost my brother's life." My eyes narrowed upon hearing these, tears were starting to fill her eyes.  
"I can not change anything, but I can give you a chance, please don't let my brother die. It's not enough to relive this, you need to change this!" she unconsciously hugged me then she broke down crying on my uniform. After continuously patting her back and calming her a little I gently asked her,

"Explain to me what is happening, tell me what to do."  
"My brother's life was payment for your victory, I can not tell you exactly what to do but I know you already do. I'm not human Sanada-kun. I was born only to guide people and given a chance to protect them. Two chances change fate, after that it's done."

She turned her back and left.

…….

It was the day of the finals, the real battle. Everything was the same from what has happened. Marui and Jackal won against Seigaku's pair. The next match was also won by our Platinum pair. Then I knew Renji would lose, if I hadn't known better I would have told him the Inui abandoning his data was trap. But I knew what to do; I knew how to keep our captain. Kirihara also lost to Fuji, like it should. From the beginning of the game my match against the Seigaku's Echizen has been decided. I _should _lose. But I wouldn't lose that quickly. I wouldn't allow it. Our game went by like I planned but I was surprised by how much Echizen had been stronger since last week. My forever stoic expression hid what I really felt. I was disappointed but at the same time grateful for this chance.

By the time I reached the hospital Seiran was waiting with the rest of Rikkai. Everyone knew we were defeated, but Yukimura's battle isn't over yet, we haven't totally lost. Seiran smiled at me, a sweet true one, different from the usual one similar to Seiichi's.

The doctor's came out after several hours.

That was when I knew we succeeded; he won't be going anytime soon.  
For the first time in my life I felt true victory.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the ending. And I'm not exactly sure of the time of the matches so forgive me if there are mistakes and please do notify me for typos.

Thank you for those who reviewed **and watch out there _will _be a sequel ;) **

_:o:SPECIAL MENTION:o:  
_Thank you _AniManGa19930_ for Yukimura's sister's name ^^, ((see I didn't kill Yukimura XD)) at the same time for reviewing.

Thank you  
_lokica  
Celia Cheung  
The Demise Of The Fallen Angel  
Bobbie  
BishonenIslandExists  
sunnyDemi_  
for reviewing =D

I am not sorry if you think Sanada is OOC because he doesn't really show any emotions/expressions and you'll never know what he's thinking anyway.


End file.
